De personas desequilibradas y presentaciones inesperadas
by Raysha
Summary: PARODIA. Siglo XXI. Todo es tranquilidad en La Madriguera hasta que, como no, James Remus la lía parda y manda a todo el mundo al Hogwarts de los noventa. La Tercera Generación deberá presentarse ante todos. ¿Acabarán todos vivos o serán torturados por la pelirroja psicópata? ¿Será capaz Susannah Potter de elegir a su amor verdadero?


N/A: ¡Hola a todos!

Este fic lo escribí allá por 2016, cuando me adentré en este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics. Hace mucho dejé de escribir, quién sabe la razón, pero recientemente he vuelto a este fantástico fandom y me di cuenta de que tenía esto sin publicar. Por favor, no penséis que escribo así normalmente. Fue un arrebato de locura transitorio (creo que las doxys me poseyeron) y salió esto, en base a la premisa de parodiar esos típicos fics de presentaciones de la Tercera Generación que abundan por estos lares. Esto no quiere decir que odie este tipo de fics (no tengo nada contra ellos y, de hecho, creo que se nota que he leído muchos para hacer esto) Perdón xD

Advertencias: esto es parodia, no es humor. No tengo gracia al escribir y soy plenamente consciente de ello. De hecho, no sé ni si podría considerarse parodia, ya que es tan absurdo que roza lo cansino. Es completamente crack, todos los personajes están OOC, no tiene ni trama, ni pies ni cabeza.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J, K. Rowling. Hay algún que otro que no es de ella, pero por mí, que se los quede.

* * *

De personas desequilibradas y presentaciones inesperadas

Era Navidad y toda la familia Potter-Weasley estaba reunida en La Madriguera al cuidado de Teddy Lupin. Los adultos, cansados de tanto crío, se habían ido de vacaciones a Hawai y los habían dejado a todos a su aire (unas treinta personas, sin contar a los amigos de cada uno, que parecía que no tenían familia y se habían unido a ellos).

Se hallaban en el jardín. James corría sorteando piedras, objetos e incluso gnomos que se le cruzaban. La razón de su carrera era que estaba siendo perseguido por su prima Rose, que le gritaba:

—¡Dámelo ahora mismo, desgraciado! —Se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, sus labios formaban una línea que seguramente no podría volver a separar y que, inexplicablemente, le permitía hablar. Tenía las cejas juntas y los dientes tan apretados que uno se le salió y la chica aprovechó para escupirlo en la nuca de su primo.

Éste, al ver que su prima le daba alcance, exclamó:

—¡Píllalo, Fred!

Fred (II) Weasley era su mejor amigo y compañero de andanzas. El chico, al oír su orden, estiró las manos, pero fue interrumpido por su siempre oportuna prima Lucy, que le empujó, haciendo que el-objeto-que-todos-nos-morimos-por-saber-qué-es de Rose cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

En ese momento, Teddy salía al jardín con su novia Victoire, muy abrazaditos ellos, pero no pudieron hacer nada de lo que les gustaría (el cobertizo servía de algo más que para guardar botas de goma, ilusos) porque una luz misteriosa, extraña y tope chula se los tragó a todos.

Un remolino de colores y formas difusas —recurso estilístico para evitar la descripción—pasó ante ellos, girando rápidamente. De pronto, cayeron unos encima de otros en un duro suelo.

—¡Me ahogo, me ahogo!

—¡Me pisas el pelo, imbécil!

—¡Quítate de mi pierna, que se me está durmiendo!

—No puedo, James está encima de mi tripa.

Entonces, una voz que nadie reconoció conjuró:

—¡Separus!

Y ante este hechizo que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido ni para qué se utiliza —aparte de para separar gente caída de la nada, claro— todos aquellos extraños se desamontonaron. De pronto, Rose gritó:

—¡Me las pagarás, James Remus Potter Weasley! ¡Verás como te coja! —Al parecer, no le importaba si estaba en La Madriguera o en la guarida de Voldemort.

El aludido se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, sin saber muy bien por qué su prima utilizaba sus dos nombres, su apellido y el antiguo de Ginny, teniendo en cuenta que el apellido de soltera de la madre no se utiliza nunca en Inglaterra —o al menos no por los Potter, que eran muy antiguos—. En fin, será típico de las pelirrojas desquiciadas con un giratiempo en su poder, reflexionó.

Desde una de las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts (la gente sensata del grupo de extraños que habían llegado a parar allí, que por cierto era poca, se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban), un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes alucinaba doxys en vinagre. Sus dos amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, casi veían los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar. A los pocos minutos, dijo:

—Potter…

Y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, alumbrándonos y fascinándonos con su asombrosa agilidad mental.

Mientras, la persecución estaba muy igualada. De pronto una potente voz los interrumpió:

—Todos a mi despacho, ¡ya!

Los dos adolescentes se detuvieron en el acto y miraron al dueño de aquella voz. Era un anciano de barba blanca, gafas de media luna y sonrisa amable, aunque estuviera gritando. ¿Perturbador? Por extraño que parezca, no. Misterios de la vida.

Lo miraron, asombrados.

—Usted... ¡Usted! —Albus Potter no se lo creía, como es natural.

—Hasta ahora tenía la certeza de que era yo, señor —Dumbledore (a esas alturas todos sabían quién era, aunque fuera temporalmente imposible) alzó una ceja.

—Profesor, nosotros —Rose habló.

—Aconpáñenme a mi despacho, por favor. Ahí hablaremos más tranquilos.

Se dirigieron en procesión hacia allí (alguien tuvo la idea de que Dumbledore hiciera de virgen —pues todos creían que lo era; aunque no es cierto, ¿verdad, Gellert?—, pero nadie le hizo caso). El viejo director pronunció la contraseña y todos entraron ordenadamente y sin armar jaleo, mérito conseguido a base de largas y terriblesh oras de entrenamiento dirigido por sus familias. Todos sabemos que tener una familia muy grande, en las reuniones sociales y tal, tiene que ser una mierda.

—Sentaos.

Cosa espacialmente imposible, ya que eran alrededor de ochenta personas, pero a nadie le importó.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó tranquilamente. Al parecer, no podían ser mortífagos personas que caían del cielo de repente y que se pasaban por el arco del triunfo el que en teoría era imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts.

—Verá, profesor, venimos del futuro, exactamente veintiún años—contestó la omnipotente Rose, que sin preguntar ya sabía la fecha en la que se encontraban, era tan lista como su tío Harry.

—Lo suponía. —Al parecer, se iba a armar una competencia de sabiduría—. No me contéis nada, lo sé todo. Vais a presentaros ante todos los alumnos del colegio.

—Pero, profesor, ¿eso no podría cambiar la historia? —preguntó la pelirroja (porque ya sabíais que Rose era pelirroja, obvio) con voz de la marisabidilla insoportable que era.

—Sí, claro, pero nos la suda a todos.

—Ah, vale.

Así que todos en filita se dirigieron de nuevo al Gran Comedor. Estaban haciendo ejercicio para toda su vida, la verdad, y el quidditch no contaba, ¿qué ejercita ese deporte? Atreveos a contestarme.

Entraron por las puertas de roble y todo el alumnado se los quedó mirando.

De pronto, detrás de ellos, entraron más personas, esta vez adultos. Molly y Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y un montón de gente que reservo para sacarme de la manga cuando me venga mejor. Los había llamado Merlín, al parecer.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Harry.

A nadie le pareció importar, pero, de pronto, Dolores Umbridge se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y gritó:

—¡Voy a llamar al Ministro, debe enterarse de semejante espectáculo y llevar a Black a Azkaban!

Entonces, toda la procesión de gente y Harry gritaron:

—¡Petrificus totalus! —Y la mujer se quedó más tiesa que la rodilla de un clip.

Cuando todos se sentaron en las, de repente, gigantescas cuatro mesas, exceptuando a los encapuchados (sí, estaban encapuchados de repente, ¿algún problema?), Dumbledore tomó la palabra:

—Queridos alumnos y no alumnos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en santo matrimonio… esto… para presenciar las presentaciones de unas personas que influirán mucho en nuestras vidas. Se trata de gente que ha venido del futuro para poder cambiar hechos que no deberían suceder. Señorita Granger, no de por saco, ande, que voy a suspender las clases… —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

Todos parecían encantados de que viniera gente del futuro a presentarse como si tal cosa. Bueno, algo de credibilidad hay que darles, ¡todo por perder clase!

—¿Has oído, Harry? ¡Podrían estar nuestros hijos! —dijo emocionada la avispada de Susannah Potter, la hermana gemela de Harry (sí, Harry tiene una hermana gemela, y gemela, no melliza, por eso mola tanto). Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Las malas lenguas decían que eran amigovios, pero alguien tan noble (y asexual) como Harry nunca haría eso, todos deberían saberlo.

Este singular personaje (Susannah, no Harry; Harry es singular, pero tampoco es para tanto) era una muchacha increíble, según todos. Su pelo, negro y brillante, caía en cascada por sus estrechos y esbeltos hombros, hasta llegar a su minúscula cintura. Sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes dejaban entrever una minúscula parte del terrible sufrimiento al que había estado sometida y los tormentos que la atacaban. Sin embargo, también se podía notar una gran fuerza y determinación en su esmeralda mirada que la hacía tener un punto enérgico y misterioso. Esa combinación de sentimientos y su gran talento para todo lo relacionado con la magia (y lo muggle), mezclado con su gran amabilidad y su disposición para ayudar a quien fuera, la hacían una chica muy popular y querida por todos

Mientras tanto, alguien subió al escenario que había surgido de la nada, como todo en esta historia. Se quitó la capucha y habló:

—¡Hola, Hogwarts del año que estemos porque Rose no me ha querido decir la fecha! —saludó—. Soy Edward Lupin, pero podéis llamarme Teddy. Mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Lupin, de soltera Tonks. —De pronto, Peeves con una Capa de Invisibilidad (que había aprendido magia con el Curso Embrujorrápido de Filch) lanzó una variación del hechizo Obliviate al licántropo mencionado, así que todos sus sólidos argumentos por los que no quería mantener una relación con la metamorfomaga fueron olvidados. Por eso, se acercó a la chica y le plantó un morreo que habría hecho traumatizar a mucha gente. De hecho, Harry se quedó ojiplático.

Teddy continuó, carraspeando:

—Mis padres murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts —las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de todos los presentes, él incluido— y fui cuidado por mi abuela Andrómeda. Estuve en Hufflepuff y fui prefecto y Premio Anual.

—¡Prefecto perfecto! —Al parecer, aquella gente no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que decir estupideces. Los lectores creerán que los gemelos están perdiendo facultades.

—No jugué al quidditch porque, por razones misteriosas de la vida, la torpeza se hereda. —Sonreía cual modelo de anuncio de Listerine, y todos los presentes le imitaron, haciéndoles parecer un tanto desequilibrados—. ¡Siguiente!

Una encapuchada se levantó de la mesa de los encapuchados (sí, había una, ¿OK?) y se quitó la capucha al subir al escenario (aquí la redundancia vale, no hace falta avisar). Era una despampanante chica rubia, con impactantes ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. La gente no cayó en la cuenta de que podría ser su hija porque todos comenzaron a babear, formando un río de saliva corrosiva que empezó a agujerear las mesas. Desde la de Hufflepuff, Teddy pegó un berrido cual vaca:

—¡Quitad los ojos de mi hembra!

La joven levantó una ceja. Preciosa historia de amor, la suya.

—¡Buenas! Soy Victoire Weasley, hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. —Mismo proceso anteriormente mencionado: al parecer, Bill no recordaba que Fleur era una pija insoportable y tenía que aguantarla todos los días en el banco, pues casi concibieron a teddy allí mismo—. Fui golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch, cosa que no le gustó a mamá. Estuve en Gryffindor y fui Premio Anual. Por cierto, soy novia de Teddy —añadió, al percatarse de que la baba corrosiva casi llegaba hasta ella. De pronto, el fluido se evaporó, como si de una ilusión se tratase.

Así, se sucedieron muchas presentaciones, que pasaré por alto porque en este tipo de historias acaban siendo un verdadero coñazo (además de que esto es un one-shot), y nos centraremos en los apellidos que nos interesan: Malfoy, Weasley (los importantes, no las tres cuartas partes de personas que se han presentado anteriormente), Black y Potter (de ambas ramas). Así, me pasaré por el arco del triunfo que Fred no haya muerto y que George tampoco, por razones totalmente justificadas.

En fin, que nos desviamos; desatascamos el botón de avance rápido, volvemos a tiempo pretérito y a la velocidad normal. Se levantó una muchacha de pelo castaño claro, espeso y rizado y misteriosos ojos grises.

—¡Hola, Hogwarts! —dijo con arrogancia, si eso podía decirse con arrogancia—. Soy Lyra Regula Black.

En ese momento a cierta personita (no vamos a decir quién, adivina, adivinanza) le dio tal jamacuco que su mejor amigo le tuvo que estampar contra el suelo para que se recuperase… ¡y sin varita!

—Lunático, he tenido una pesadilla horrible. ¡Tenía una hija! ¡Yo, el sex-symbol de Hogwarts! —rió nerviosamente.

—No estás estudiando en Hogwarts, papá, no has conseguido el giratiempo de Rosie—dijo una voz burlona.

El hombre se giró y vio a una muchacha de ojos grises, a los que miró fijamente. Entonces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con dramatismo:

—¡Noooooooo!

A la chica no pareció molestarle que su padre intentara renegar de ella, más bien pasó olímpicamente de él y siguió con su presentación:

—Mis padres son Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon —siguió explicando.

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Remus Lupin—. ¿Marlene no había muerto en la Primera Guerra Mágica?

—Sí, pero nos la suda a todos. —Lyra concluyó con aquel tema—. Fui a Ravenclaw —Sirius arrugó la nariz y no dijo nada porque tenía la garganta seca— y tengo un hermano dos años menor que yo, que no ha venido porque es un lento y no ha llegado a tiempo de agarrarse al giratiempo. No fui ni prefecta, ni Premio Anual, así que estás muy orgulloso de mí.

Los lectores se preguntarán, ¿Sirius no murió para que su hija lo conociera? Pues no, resulta que no. Y si es que no, es que no. He dicho.

Sin despedirse ni nada por el estilo, se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor a charlar con su padre sobre su vida; en realidad sólo ella, porque él no aportaba mucho, que digamos. El shock no se lo permitía.

Un (otro) encapuchado subió las escaleras. Se levantó la prenda y se pudo distinguir a un chico de pelo negro, ojos castaños y gafas redondas, mucho más caras y estilosas que las de Harry, por cierto.

—¡Hola, Hogwarts del pasado! Soy el gran, magnífico, increíble, guapo, insuperable, divertido, popular…

—¡Sigue ya, cansalmas! —le gritó alguien del que no nos interesa lo más mínimo saber el nombre.

—…Magnificente, increíble, popular, ¿ya he dicho increíble?

Alguien le tiró un pedrusco salido de no preguntéis dónde, que le acertó en mitad del cráneo. Por supuesto, no se inmutó, ¿qué pensabais? Es insuperable, magnífico, popular, ¿he dicho insuperable?…

—¡James Remus Potter! —arrancó por fin. ¿Cómo iba a poner el famoso Harry Potter el nombre de un vivo a su hijo? ¡Por favor!

—Soy Gryffindor, capitán de quidditch, molo un montón, soy un alma libre y molo un montón. ¡Hala, a cascarla! —Y se largó, sin más, dejando a todos alucinando, sin decir nada de lo que a la gente le interesaba saber. Ni siquiera a Harry y a Susannah les dio tiempo a aclararse de quién era el niño (no podía ser de los dos, malpensados) cuando otro muchacho, esta vez un clon completo del varón Potter, se situó en el escenario.

—¿Qué pasa, peña? Mi nombre es Albus Potter y soy hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Potter, junto a mi hermano James, que esnifa pegamento y por eso se comporta así, y mi hermana Lily, que no se va a presentar porque si no haremos de esto «La historia interminable», y no pertenecemos a ese fandom. —Apenas les dejó tiempo a Ginny y Harry para darse un casto beso, sin importarle una mierda a la chica que tuviera novio desde hacía poco (y a Dean Thomas, por lo que se ve, tampoco)—. Bueno, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin… —Todos se desmayaron, hasta Umbridge, que digievolucionó de clip a playmobil. Despertaron al momento con la ayuda de Peeves y sus dotes mágicas, dejando de lado a Dolores, que aquí le haré bashing.

—Bueno, mis mejores amigos son Rose y Scor; já, os jodéis y no sabréis quiénes son hasta luego, por hacerme el feo. —Se ganó varias peinetas que ignoró deliberadamente—. Soy buscador en el equipo de quidditch y prefecto. Y nada más que decir. ¡Adelante, Scor! —dijo en tono de presentador de televisión que avisa a un modelo que tiene que desfilar por la pasarela.

El siguiente en presentarse se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el escenario con paso lento y tranquilo; hasta que Ernie Macmillan, harto, le espetó, cuando no había recorrido más de la mitad del camino:

—¡Arrea, mocete, que es gerundio! ¡No tenemos todo el día, salao'!

—«Arrea» no es gerundio, Ernie. ¿Eres tonto? Todo el mundo sabe que es un adverbio de tiempo. Culturilla general, joder. —Susan Bones le increpó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todo el mundo la escuchara, por lo que Hermione sufrió un shock ante ese atentado contra la gramática.

El encapuchado, mientras tanto, había subido al escenario, con mucha gracia él, y se quitó la capucha, también elegantemente (si eso se podía).

—Buenas, Hogwarts del pasado…

—¡Otro rubio de bote! —gritó Marietta Edjecombe—. Ya nos bastaba y nos sobraba con Malfoy.

—Eh, ¡mi pelo es más natural que tus tetas, tía! —le soltó el desconocido. Todos se empezaron a partir la caja de la risa (qué narices, a Marietta también le haré bashing. ¿Cómo se atreve a chivarse de Harry, mi amor platónico achuchable?).

—Bueno, comienzo ya. Soy Scorpius Malfoy. Gracias por seguir la tradición de los nombres, papá, te debo una —dijo irónicamente—. Mis padres son Draco Malfoy, evidentemente, y Susannah Potter.

Hubo varias reacciones. Unos gritaron «¡¿Quéééééé?!», otros berrearon algo ininteligible, otros se desmayaron directamente y Harry exclamó:

—¡Apocalipsis!

Ante este panorama, las mejillas de la preciosa Susannah se tiñeron de un adorable color rojo cereza que estaba para meterlo en la bandera de Gryffindor.

—Vale, vale… está bien. Tengo un romance secreto con Draco. Lo amo, ¿sabéis?

—¿Qué? —gritó esta vez la voz de uno de los gemelos Weasley—. ¡Pero si sales conmigo!

—Lo sé, Fred, pero yo a ti…

—¡He sido utilizado! ¡Me has moldeado a tu gusto y necesidad! ¡No soy más que una tapadera! ¡Yo te quería, te amaba! ¡Incluso hablo de forma rara, no me reconozco a mí mismo! Dejé de ser un alma libre por ti, ¿y así me lo pagas? —lloriqueó.

—Fred, ¡es que también te quiero a ti! —Un aura de angustia, tristeza y desesperación la empezó a rodear de repente, haciendo a Harry y a los que estaban alrededor suya difícil la respiración. De pronto, sendas lágrimas empezaron a rodar (que no andar) por sus coloradas mejillas. Los dos muchachos (Fred y Draco, no Harry ni ningún otro) fueron a abrazarla, preocupados por la fragilidad que Susannah estaba mostrando ante ellos.

Cuando se calmó, se separaron de ella y pusieron malas caras, fingiendo estar enfadados con la chica.

—¿Qué has visto en Malfoy, Sue? Si no me querías, podrías haberme dejado, o engañarme con otro, pero Malfoy…

—¡No insultes a Draco! —Su voz cobró un tono amenazador que ponía la piel de gallina—. Es un chico estupendo, y yo he sabido ver más allá de esos prejuicios absurdos que le ha inculcado su padre desde pequeño. ¿No ves que sólo es presa del pánico que le da enfrentarse a su padre? ¿No ves lo difícil que debe ser para él despegarse de esa horrible gente de sangre pura? Es amable, atento, pero a veces frío y misterioso. Además es asquerosamente rico. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Todos asintieron, pero el chico rubio no le dio mayor importancia, no me preguntéis por qué.

—¿Y qué has visto en Weasley? —le preguntó a su vez el rubio a Susannah—. Quiero decir… un leprechaun es mejor compañía que él, y además tiene más dinero. —Se carcajeó de su propio chiste y fue rápidamente coreado por Crabbe y Goyle, que casi se atragantaron con las morcillas de Burgos que estaban engullendo.

La chica lo ignoró.

—No hay nadie como él. Es divertido, amable, un soplo de aire fresco. Por eso os amo a los dos. Os complementáis. Podríais ser grandes amigos, ¿sabéis?

—Ya, claro. Y empezamos a salir y te mandamos a ti a la mierda, ¿no? —ironizó el pelirrojo. Todos sabían que eso jamás pasaría, Sue era demasiado fantástica y especial para dejarla de lado.

—¿Y a quién eliges? ¿A quién? —preguntó, excitada, Hannah Abbot, como buena amante de la revista «Memorias de Idhún», la segunda más famosa después de «Corazón de Bruja».

—¡A nadie! —gritó Susannah, decidida y muy dramática ella—. ¡Yo los amo a los dos! Sé que no soy especial, ni guapa —más bien soy anodina y patética—, ni os merezco, pero si por un casual queréis estar conmigo, sería tan feliz… pero no podría escoger jamás —terminó con su modesto discurso.

—Me sacrificaré a aguantar a Malfoy por ti —decidió Fred—. Porque te amo y daría incluso mi vida por comprarte un chicle y provocarte una sonrisa.

—¿Yo ser menos que un Weasley? ¡Jamás! ¡Me quedaré contigo yo también!

La morena volvió a llorar, emocionada por aquella muestra de amor verdadero que daban a su humilde persona.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —le preguntó extrañado Draco a Fred.

—Ni puñetera idea.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —Scorpius interrumpió. La verdad era que ninguno de los tres integrantes de aquel singular triángulo amoroso se había dado cuenta de que aquella discusión la mantenían delante de todo el colegio—. Después de concluir con la operación Victoria D'Ascoli, y con mucho éxito, seguiré con mi presentación de una vez, que se nos acaba el tiempo.

—Espera, tú eres un Malfoy, eso quiere decir que eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Eso significa que Sue eligió en el futuro estar con él? —era astuto, el chico.

Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Soy Gryffindor y mis mejores amigos son Albus y Rose…

Esta vez no hubo excepción, todos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Apocalipsis! ¡A cubierto!

Y luego la típica pelea marca Potter-Malfoy de «¿Qué hace mi hijo con el tuyo, mamón/Cara Rajada?» que no voy a parar a relatar.

—Soy prefecto, y los puñeteros Slytherins me apodan «la Copia Barata de Sirius Black». ¡Pero si yo molo mucho más que él!

El aludido le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no habló; no podía desde que se había enterado de la existencia de Lyra, y en ese momento la muchacha seguía intentando una reacción de su padre.

—Me llaman así porque desprecio los ideales puristas de la familia Malfoy porque son estúpidos y sin base alguna. Menos mal que mis comprensivos padres me apoyaron y enseñaron el verdadero camino, y no me permitieron acercarme a los rastreros de Narcisa y Lucius, a los que llamo así porque no los considero mis verdaderos abuelos. Mi objetivo en el mundo es limpiar el apellido Malfoy y demostrar, a mí mismo y a todos, que puedo ser el alumno más sobresaliente de Hogwarts siendo quien soy —dijo de carrerilla, como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria. A Harry y Ron les pareció ver un papel en la manga del chico, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo había sido una ilusión óptica.

—Tengo novia, y soy guardián en el equipo de quidditch, a mi padre no le gustó, je, je. —Y se sentó.

Una chica se levantó y con paso ágil se dirigió al escenario.

—¿Qué tal? Soy Rose.

—Apodada «Neurótica Psicótica» —aportó James Remus, desde su lugar al lado de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Qué ocurrentes para los apodos son los jóvenes de ahora, ¿no? —susurró con ironía Seamus Finnigan a Neville Longbottom.

—Como alguien me llame así le cortaré en pedacitos sin necesidad de varita alguna, haré bolitas con ellos, los meteré en el horno y se los daré de comer a vuestra familia y amigos, ¿me habéis entendido? —les dijo a todos con voz suave y sin inmutarse.

Todos asintieron acobardados, pensando de verdad que les haría eso y que sería capaz de más.

—¿Quién ha sido capaz de engendrar a esa loca? ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? —preguntó Ron a Harry en voz muy baja.

—Yo me libro. La hermana de James no se iba a presentar —contestó éste.

—Soy hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger-Weasley.

—¿Quéééééééé? —exclamaron todos menos los aludidos, que cayeron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, inconscientes.

Harry y James sacaron sus varitas y gritaron al mismo tiempo los hechizos Levicorpus y Aguamenti para fastidiarlos un rato, ya que tenían la oportunidad.

Al despertar se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. No querían admitirlo, pero estaban enamorados desde que tenían once años y Hermione había visto a Ron hechizando a su rata y se le había presentado con la boca llena.

Ron se acercó torpemente hacia Hermione, que sonrió de forma boba. Se dieron un suave y dulce beso que se ganó unos bien merecidos aplausos. Al descubrir lo placentero que era besar al otro,lo repitieron, así hasta viciarse cual la autora a esta página.

—¡Que no quiero nacer antes, hombre! —exclamó Rose, sin delicadeza alguna.

Entonces fue cuando Ron adquirió el característico color rojo Weasley y Hermione le imitó perfectamente. Ya empezaban a aprender el uno del otro… qué bonito es el amor.

—Continúo. Mis amigos son Al y Scorpius, que también es mi novio, y soy Ravenclaw. Soy prefecta…

—¡Para el carro, acelerada! —interrumpió Ron—. ¿Que quién es tu novio, has dicho?

—Parece que ahora alteras el orden de las frases, papá. —Ron se estremeció ligeramente al oír el sustantivo—. Scorpius Malfoy es mi novio —lo dijo marcando cada palabra.

—¡Noooooooo! —ahora le tocó al pelirrojo dramatizar—. ¡El fin del mundooooooo!

—¿Algo que decir? —siseó Rose.

—No… —se apresuró a decir Ron. La encapuchada sonrió.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, muy interesado en las presentaciones, le comentó a su amiga Eleanor:

—Pobres Ron y Hermione… algún día de estos se encuentran el gas encendido.

Mientras, Draco no reaccionó de ninguna manera especial, por si a alguien le interesa. Parecía ser que ya se había hecho a la idea de que salía con una Potter y que la compartía con un Weasley, así que ya nada le afectaba a su tierna cabecita.

Entretanto, Hermione le dio un guantazo a Ron.

—¡No montes escándalos delante de los niños, Ronald!

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —Y cerró la boca, que calladito estaba más guapo.

—Soy buscadora en el equipo de quidditch. Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: parece que el quidditch sólo sirve para que esta familia compita entre ella. Hay gente que le llama weaslitch y todo. Pero los del club de petanca tampoco se pueden quejar. Generalmente los Weasleys pringados que no están en el equipo de quidditch están en el de petanca, sólo que no lo han dicho aquí porque les da vergüenza —confesó.

—¡Se llama gobstones, bruja!

—¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme? —exclamó Rose, furibunda.

—¡Ha sido Teddy!

—¡No, Molly!

—¡Peeves!

—¿Sabéis qué? Lo dejaré pasar… por esta vez —concluyó la pelirroja.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó Ron con cara de angustia—. Ay, sí, que ya lo has dicho. El calor, hija, el calor. ¿Sabes?

—Igual de adolescente que de adulto.

—¡Oye!

Rose saltó del escenario (no iba a bajar por las escaleras, eso es de pringados) hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, pegándole al pasar un codazo en el ojo sin querer a la pobre Marietta, a la que se basea sólo por placer.

—Y por último, ¡yo! —Una voz femenina se oyó desde los profundos recónditos de su capucha—. Soy Priscilla Weasley.

Se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una copia exacta de Susannah Potter. Al terminar de subir, esperó. Pero la prenda no desapareció. Se quedó con ella en la mano, estúpidamente.

—¿Qué cojones hago yo con esto? —preguntó al aire, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Uy, perdona… —se disculpó Dumbledore—. ¡Peeves!

Se oyó un «crac» que más que de poltergeist parecía de elfo doméstico (¿qué? Priscilla era una chica lista y reconocía este tipo de matices), pero no podía estar segura, ya que la criatura llevaba una capa de invisibilidad, como hemos mencionado antes. Peeves pronunció un Evanesco no verbal (Priscilla también era telépata, como su madre) y se quedó con la mano levantada, ya sin capucha en ella.

—Bueno… —La bajó—. Soy Priscilla Weasley, como ya he dicho, y mis padres son Fred Weasley y Sue Weasley…

—¡Espera, espera! —Draco estaba picado—. Sue era mía, ¡mía! ¡Era una Malfoy! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es una cosa extraña… A ver, mi madre se casó con los dos.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Eso es posible?

—¡Qué va! Pero para mi madre todo es posible, deberías saberlo, padrastro.

—No me llames así, suena fatal…

—Te aguantas.

—Espera un segundo —interrumpió Fred, espantado—. ¿Eso significa que estamos casados también entre nosotros?

—Sí, digo, no, digo, sí.

—¿Perdón?

—Como no teníais presupuesto para celebrar dos bodas, hicisteis sólo una en la que participasteis los tres. El cura os unió a todos en santo matrimonio, diciendo exactamente «Yo os declaro marido y mujer… y marido». El pobre hombre se confundió, como es natural. Esto quiere decir que técnicamente estáis casados entre vosotros, pero que eso no era lo que se quería conseguir. Mi madre se presenta en los documentos legales como Susannah Esmeralda Precious Mirabella Masley. Ahora, vivimos los cinco en la Mansión Malfoy. La cama de matrimonio vuestra es enorme. Pero flipante, ¿eh? Menudas fiestas que nos pegábamos en ella de pequeños.

—¡Merlín, qué asco!

—Fue culpa de vuestra cabezonería, no queríais turnaros un día sí y otro no con mamá… así que os obligó a hacer eso.

—Tío, nos hemos convertido en unos calzonazos… y todo porque está buena —le susurró el rubio al pelirrojo.

—Ya te digo, pero luego te quedas enganchado a ella; yo, por lo menos, dependo de ella para todo. Es extraño, soy susidependiente —Draco afirmó, conforme.

—Sigo. Pertenezco a Hufflepuff.

—¡Desheredada! —le gritaron al unísono Fred y Draco.

Entonces, Sue se levantó y se giró hacia ellos. Esto hizo mover su largo pelo oscuro, que resultó ser un movimiento sexi pero a la vez fiero; muy digno de ver, la verdad, aunque si se hubiese tratado de otra persona se hubiera roto un par de vértebras.

—Como volváis a insinuar algo parecido, le pido métodos de tortura a Rose.

Se callaron inmediatamente.

—Y para que sepáis —Priscilla tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas— el sombrero me dijo que era especial y que podía estar en las cuatro casas perfectamente. ¡Y elegí Hufflepuff porque creo que el trabajo duro y la lealtad están por encima de todo!

—¡Esa es mi niña! —Susannah subió al escenario y las dos se abrazaron, llorando—. Igualita que su madre.

—Bueno… soy la mejor en el club de ajedrez, que ni el tío Ron, yo con un par de jugadas le echo a perder todos sus años de práctica. Aprendí a jugar sola, ¿sabéis? —esto lo dijo sin arrogancia alguna, extrañamente, haciéndole tener un aire de personita majísima y adorable para el público, y de asquerosa repelente para los lectores.

Y en ese momento dejó de hablar y fue cuando los personajes masculinos de este tiempo (y algunos femeninos, para qué nos vamos a engañar) empezaron a gritar:

—¡Tía buena, maciza, tu culo me hipnotiza!

—¡Priscilla, bombón, saluda a la afición!

—¡Qué culo tienes, cómo lo mueves! ¡Qué buena estás!

—¿Quieres ver mis heridas de guerra, chata? —esto último lo dijo Severus Snape.

Priscilla se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente después sufrió uno de los ataques de locura transitoria característicos que parecen sufrir todos aquí y exclamó:

—¡Tengo novio, depravados!

—¡Sí, yo! —exclamó emocionada Susan Bones.

—Es novio, Susan, novio —le aclaró Hannah entre susurros.

—Yo soy para ella lo que quiera… —le respondió Susan.

—¡No, es James! —exclamó Priscilla.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó Harry—. ¡Que me van a salir los nietos defectuosos!

—¡Déjalos, Harry! —le increpó Sue—. ¡Sigue a tu corazón, cariño! ¡Yo siempre te querré, aunque hagas un polígono amoroso!

—¿Pero eso no es incesto? —preguntó el pobre Ron.

—¡Qué va! —le riñó Priscilla, indignada—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, chalado?

—Ah, vale, vale. Je, je… qué iluso soy.

La chica sonrió, se acercó a James y gritando «¡Atención!», le dio un beso inigualable, envidiable, apasionado y demás adjetivos que no se me ocurren en este preciso momento; pero no fue ni no apto para diabéticos ni no apto para menores de dieciocho. Un beso que sólo Priscilla Weasley podría dar.

Entonces, el profesor Dumbledore interrumpió, gracias a Merlín:

—¡Ya he arreglado el giratiempo! Como soy un genio lo he hecho mientras escuchaba las presentaciones, tomaba notas para tenerlo todo en cuenta al cambiar la historia y terminaba esta calceta, y todo esto sin ningún objeto extraño o consultar un libro. —Su sonrisa de orgullo era comparable a la de aquellos tiempos en los que su amado Gellert le ahcía ojitos.

A todos les pareció chupi, así que se despidieron de sus padres, abuelos, tíos abuelos, primos, primos segundos, sobrinos, sobrinos nietos, nietos a secas, amigos de sus hijos, amigos de sus nietos y demás personal.

Cogieron el giratiempo y lo estamparon de nuevo contra el suelo para ver si había suerte y caían en su época. Entre gritos y despedidas, desaparecieron en una neblina rarísima y tope chula…

…Y cayeron en un duro suelo de piedra. Definitivamente no era La Madriguera.

—¿Pero qué coj…?

Oyeron unos rítmicos pasos que se acercaban. Obviamente, no podían esconderse, porque si lo hicieran esto sería más surrealista aún, y sería una barbaridad.

Eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, cuyo aspecto era regio e imponente.

—¡No, Helga! Te juro que lo que hacía con el dragón dormido no era lo que parecía… ¡De verdad, solo le hacía cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas!

—¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso, Godric? —respondió la mujer—. Por Circe, ¡los movimientos de ese dragón no eran normales!

—Helga, por todos los duendes, estaba dormido.

—¡Por Godric, es Godric! —gritó Rose, muy espabilada, sin darse cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba aquella frase.

—¡Por Circe! Y esa es la auténtica Cir… ah, no, solo es Helga Hufflepuff —comentó Albus.

—Pero ¿quiénes sois vosotros, extranjeros?

Pero cómo lograron salir de la época de los Fundadores y cómo Priscilla logró que Helga no asesinase con sus propias manos al pobre dragón que le había robado a su hombre,lectores, es otra historia que deberá ser contada en otro momento…

* * *

N/A: Los tomatazos hacen pupa :(

No prometo nada, pero trataré de escribir algo decente. Al menos para compensar al fandom.

¡Nos vemos en cinco años, ejem, pronto!.


End file.
